


Photographs

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Mac is trying, Mentions of neglect, Redemption, Second Chances, What Have I Done, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: It’s been two years since Tugger and Misto adopted Sek, Ares and Persephone and now Sek wants to give her YouTube followers a little update on her life over the last two years.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you everyone who sent in their Tumblr usernames for me to use for this💖 it makes me happy to know you want to be a part of this! If you don’t see your username please don’t feel like I’m ignoring you because that is not the case! It could be a simple case if tumblr didn’t show me your reblog or the small fact that your username had the name of a cannon character that is a part of this AU and working them in would be harder for me. I promise I’ll still be tagging you as a thank you in the end! 
> 
> A/N2: if you really want to amp up the feels with the ending of this story then when you see the word ‘slideshow’ for the first time while reading take a moment to open another tab and play ‘Photograph’ by Nickleback, you’ll thank me later 😉 ENJOY!!

**_Dorsey-doran-thewanderingcat_** : First! Lol hey everyone! Are you all ready for the new live stream?!

 ** _:Statisticalcats_** : Of course! Hi everyone! Hi Sek!

 ** _Terpsichorian_** : Dang it Dorsey got first! Oh well lol I’m ready for the stream! Hi Sek!

 ** _: bullseyegames_** : So ready for this stream! Sek always has the best lives!

Sekhmet chuckled lightly, seeing a few of her normal followers already filling the chat as she prepped her props and made sure Hades was all set up on the other side of the camera. After getting a nod from her brother Sek beamed at the camera grabbing her first prop. A piece of plain white printer paper with words written in her favorite purple marker. She showed it to the camera and pressed a button on her laptop so soft music began playing.

_”Hi guys and gals! I’m going to be doing something different today.”_

She smiled holding the paper for a moment so everyone could read it before grabbing the next one and holding it up.

_”Today is a really special day for Ares, Persephone and I.”_

_”Today marks 2 whole years since Dad and Papa officially adopted us!!_

She bounced around a little smiling at the camera making Hades chuckle and shake his head out of view. She grabbed the next paper and showed it.

_”For those who are new here and don’t know; I’m Sekhmet, I’m 15 and I, my brother and little sister are all adopted.”_

_”When I was born my birth father wasn’t around much, so it was just mother and I for awhile.”_

_”Then my little brother Ares was born! I was happy to have a sibling to play with but….”_

_”Our father was indifferent to us, he wanted almost nothing to do with us.”_

She gave a sad smile as she grabbed the next paper.

_”My baby sister was born a few years later and not long after our mother got really sick.”_

The brown haired teen teared up a little but held her smile as she moved on.

_”We didn’t get to see mother much for the next 3 months. Occasional visits to the hospital and a few phone calls.”_

_”Our mother passed away that November leaving us with a father that didn’t really care for us….it was my siblings and I against the world for 3 years.”_

She carefully wiped her eyes giving a watery chuckle as she grabbed her next prop. A photo of Ares, Persephone, and herself from two years ago. They were huddled together on a bench in an office, Sek was holding Persephone and Ares was pressed against her side. They looked scared and very small in their too big worn out clothes huddled together. Taking a shuddering breath Sek lowered the picture and picked up the next paper.

_”That picture was taken two years ago to the day. It’s the first picture Dad and Papa ever got to see of us, the first picture any of our current family got to see of us.”_

_”A lot has changed since then. Dad and Papa adopted us and we gained SO MANY siblings! But rather than tell you, I’m going to show you.”_

With a nod to Hades Sek stood from her chair and moved it aside before all the lights went off and a slideshow began projecting on the wall with music playing as the pictures covered the wall. Pictures of Sek, Ares and Persephone all smiling together with Tugger and Misto, Sek with all her sisters in their pajamas painting their nails, Ares with his brothers playing video games, Persephone and Misto dancing in the kitchen, the three siblings with Munkustrap and Demeter singing happy birthday to Jemima, all the Deuteronomy-Jones kids gathered around their grandfather at Christmas as he told a story while the adults watched on, a picture of Macavity holding Persephone while the little girl giggled happily, Macavity sitting at the table with Ares helping him put together a diagram for his homework, and lastly all three siblings standing with Macavity smiling brightly.

The slide show slowly faded and the lights came back on as Sek took her seat again holding another paper.

_”The man in the last photos is mine, Ares and Persephone’s birth father, the one that wanted nothing to do with us before.”_

_”It took almost a year but now he is making an effort to actually be a part of our and our siblings’ lives. He’s not perfect but he’s trying and that’s what counts.”_

She smiled warmly at the camera holding up one last paper.

_”Thank you all for being here and for listening to my story. Remember love is love no matter what form it takes or how long it takes to find. I love you all.”_

As she put the paper down she blew kisses to the camera and waved before ending the video. Once the video ended Sek took a deep breath smiling as Hades came to her side and hugged her shoulders while they watched the chat.

 ** _Hearth-goddess-99_** : Such a bittersweet story!! So glad you’re all happy and loved now!!

 ** _Jubileethelibrarycat_** : WE LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH SEK💖💖 we are so happy you guys are part of our family!

Sek chuckled seeing Jubilee chime into the chat. Her laughs were cut off when a new username popped up.

 ** _Thepiedpipper_** : If your father basically neglected you for most of your life why the heck did you forgive him?! That’s so stupid! I bet the whole story is fake and just for views!

Sek felt her anger bubble up but before she could jump onto the chat herself she blinked seeing the others were already on it.

 ** _Jubileethelibrarycat_** : HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THING?!

 ** _Hearth-goddess-99_** : Yeah why would Sek lie like that?! People deserve second chances when they make an effort! And their birth father is clearly making an effort!

Sek couldn’t hold back her smile seeing her followers standing to her defense and after a few more retaliations from them Sek laughed at the next notification.

_user has removed comment_

Hades laughed with her before looking at the door as it opened revealing Jubilee, Hestia, Persephone and Ares all beaming brightly. Sek smiled warmly at her sibling before yelping a bit as Hestia, Jubilee and Persephone jumped on her and hugged her from all sides. She chuckled placing a kiss to each of their cheeks typing one last comment before closing her laptop and following her siblings out of the room to where their dads were waiting with a cake and the rest of their family to celebrate the adoption of the siblings.

_Love is love, no matter its form. Second chances deserve to be given and the light always finds a way through the dark. My family is my love, my light and my second chance and I am grateful for that always. I love you all.”_


End file.
